


A Heart's Whisper

by WeAllNeedANap



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Love, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-20 13:57:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WeAllNeedANap/pseuds/WeAllNeedANap
Summary: For years Daisy had longed for love. For years she had been unlucky in it. Thst is, until a new footman arrives, marking the beginning of Daisy's first true romance. Andy himself hadn't thought himself to find love right away on the quiet country side until little by little he finds himself wanting to be around the young Kitchen maid more and more.
Relationships: Daisy Mason/Andy Parker
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

A/N:  
I’ve decided to take up this story in order to follow along Daisy and Andrew's romance. I don’t feel it was given enough detail between the show's ending season and reason movie, so it felt almost random and confusing. Yet at the same time I liked the idea of Andrew and Daisy living happily ever after as we watched her struggle with love for 6 seasons.  
This story will start off after Andrew offers to help Mr. Mason with the new pig farm, and will follow from there.  
Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to Downton Abbey, I’m just an avid fan. )

It had been an eventful day at the Abbey house, much like any other for many in the house. Especially so for Daisy, who while usually tried to stay out of trouble under the guidance of dear Ms. Pattmore. Even with such guidance Daisy had still managed to have a whirlwind of a few months between fighting for Mr. Mason’s right to his farm, convincing the Countess Lady Grantham to let put the Drew's farm to her father in law, all of it finally leading up to today, Mr. Mason moving into the new farm.  
A happy day that had nearly been spoiled when Lady Mary paid a visit, questioning whether or not Mr.Mason would be able to care for the farm like he’d done at his old farm for so many years. Daisy had half a mind to argue with the Lady right there herself she’d thought the intrusion do rude. It almost grly as though she was trying to go behind Lady Grantham and take the farm away irregardless of the earlier agreement. Thankfully they were all met with surprise by Andy Parker Who’d only been there by chance when he offered to help with the heavy lifting of the move. He’d managed to trick Lady Mary and claim he planned to help Mr.Mason on the farm. Something he hadn’t had to offer himself for. Especially knowing that now all of his free time would probably be preoccupied with pigs and mending broken things for her aging father in law.  
He’d told them all he had wished to learn farm work for some time, and while Daisy knew that Andy had taken to life in the country very keenly, she couldn’t help but feel like it was just a fib to keep them all from feeling badly about his sacrifice.  
And that’s why when Daisy was clearing the table after the servants dinner, and Ms. Patmore had excused herself to check on the pantry stock for the next days meals, Daisy took her opportunity to speak to Andy alone after all the others left. She looked to the dark haired man who had settled himself in a chair at the end of the table while he flipped through a magazine. This had become something of a routine for the two. Only Daisy wasn’t sure why. Sure she had no choice but to stay and get cleaned up while Ms. Pattmore prepared for the following day. Andy however, did not have to stay. Yet for the past several weeks after everyone else had left, Andy would linger on and keep Daisy company. He would ask how her day had gone, and tell her stories about life in the city, that sort of thing and then they would each retire to bed.  
“That was a very kind thing you did today.” Daisy stated after a moment of silence, when she was sure the others had left.  
“I I don’t know what you’re referring too. I told you all before, it’s no lie. I’d love to work on a farm. I suppose it doesn’t sound glamorous, but really I’m taking advantage of Mr.Mason if aanything. When else would I get to learn? And Mr.Mason is very kind. I couldn’t think ig someone better to work for.” Andy replied, looking up from his magazine to meet Daisy’s eyes to let her know he was being serious. This brought a smile to Daisy’s face as she set down the stack of dishes she’d gathered up to walk around the table and stand by Andy.  
“Well at any rate it’s still sweet of you. Mr.Mason will appreciate your help, he does speak nicely of you.” Daisy assured before walking over to the mantel and grabbing the stack of books Mr.Mason had given to Andy. “Well then you’d better set that magazine off to the side and start on these! You’ve got a lot to learn, a farm is very different from running around a city yard causing trouble.” Daisy teased a little as she recalled a story Andrew had told her about he and his old friends switching around street signs in the night.  
Andy’s face darkened for just a split second before looking up at Daisy with a smile as he nodded and took hold of a green book that had been at the top of a stack. He nodded in agreement as he opened it to the first page. “yes you’re right as usual.” He replied passively hoping the conversation would end there. That was not his luck it seemed.  
“Oh and perhaps Mr. Mosely can find you some more books on it! He’s been very good to me. I’m sure he’d help you, even if it is just learning to farm. It’s sad he couldn’t have been a teacher, he would have made a fine one, don’t you think?” Daisy asked as she gathered her dishes again. A frown spread across her face when she did not receive a reply. She turned to face Andree again. “Andy? Don’t you think?” she asked again seeming to snap Andrew out of his trance.  
“Yes of course, wonderful in deed…I actually think I ought to be heading off to bed. No better way to learn than with a rested mind.” Andrew said quickly as he snapped his book shut and grabbed the stack before heading out the door in a sudden rush. Leaving Daisy left with a displeased look on her face as Ms.Pattmore made her escape back into the dining hall  
. “what’s gotten into him?” Ms.Pattmore asked as she looked over to Daisy with a hint of suspicion. “you haven’t upset him have you? He’s a sweet lad.” She said with a sigh. Causing Daisy to quickly shake her head and shrug.  
“I’m not sure, honest! We were just talking about learning to farm and he stormed off.” Daisy quickly defended before brushing past Ms.Pattmore to take the dishes to the kitchens. “he’ll get over whatever it is by morning!”  
“For you sake I hope you’re right.” Ms. Pattmore muttered a moment after Daisy had left. It was too soon for her to really tell, but Ms.Pattmore had begun to suspect Andy had more on his mind than just helping Mr.Mason.


	2. Chapter 2

“Daisy, I’d like a word with you.”   
Daisy recognized the voice that came from behind her. It could only be Andy. Only due to the night before and his sudden shortness with her, Daisy wasn’t so sure that she wanted to have a word with him. So all day she’d busied herself with her work. Turning away from him to avoid speaking to him and pretending like she didn’t see him. Only now it would be harder to do that. All she was doing was getting cleaned up after lunch, and Mrs.Patmore had given her the afternoon off until it was time to prepare for dinner. So she was supposed to have free time. Which did seem odd to Daisy, she didn’t usually get to have free time between lunch and dinner. But then again Mrs.Patmore had also spent the better part of the day fussing at Daisy for ignoring Andy every time he’d tried to speak to her, or simply cutting him off completely and insisting she was too busy to speak.   
“I’ve got too much to do.” Was all Daisy could reply with. Finally she’d resorting to lying it seemed. Ordinarily if she she’d known what she had done wrong, she may have accepted Andy's attempts at peace. However she’d thought about their interaction the night before all night and day and had come to the conclusion that she had done nothing wrong, yet the idea she’d made him mad still upset her a little. Only she didn’t want to go getting friendly with him again just to get the same reaction. She’d begun to think he liked her company, but now she thought perhaps she only annoyed him.   
The servants hall was for everyone after all. There’s no telling that he’d been sitting down there just for her all this time. Maybe he was someone that just didn’t like to be kept in his room.   
“I wouldn’t say that now Daisy, did I not hear Mrs.Patmore give you the evening off?” it was Thomas that cut in. Daisy was quick to cast a glare in the direction of the under butler who occupied a rocking chair in the corner as he read the daily newspaper. Not even looking in her direction. Why must he always cut in where he wasn’t wanted?  
“Go on now Daisy! What are you still doing here? It’s a beautiful day out, go on and take a walk. Andy you could keep her company will you? Go, take a walk and you’ll be back with plenty of time.” Mrs.Patmore insisted as she made her way back into the servants hall before taking the rag Daisy had been holding from her hands as she cast a glance at Andy. She hadn’t been too sure about what happened between the two the night before, but Mrs.Patmore wasn’t about to let it go. Especially as she’d watched the poor young man make numerous attempts to be kind to Daisy throughout the day all only to come up flat with nothing.   
“I suppose it will be fine to get some air.” Daisy stated with a sigh, clearly displeased with having to go out. She knew by now though that there was no use arguing with Mrs.Patmore. “just let me get my hat “ she added before brushing past Andy to go up the stairs to her room.   
“Thank you Mrs.Patmore, I owe you.”Andy said with a grateful smile before turning on his heels to go grab his own hat.   
This left Mrs.Patmore and Thomas alone together. “These young people wouldn’t know love if it hit them on the heads and kicked dust in their faces.” Mrs.Patmore commented as she began to pick up where Daisy had left off on the cleaning.   
“It’s not always just young people.” Thomas replied with a slightly raised brow as he looked to Mrs.Patmore. He’d seen before how she’d been making eyes at Mr.Mason and Mr.Mason right back at her, yet they both seemed oblivious to each other’s affections except for everyone else.   
\--  
“Daisy, you don’t have to walk so quickly! I’m sure Mrs.Patmore meant for you stay out more than five minutes!” Andy exclaimed as he attempted to keep up with Daisy, who had been trudging ahead of him since they’d left the house. Finally Daisy slowed ever so little.   
“What did you want to talk about anyway? Now’s your chance I suppose.” Daisy stated, refusing to turn and look at him still. “well if you’d stop and just talk to me I probably would have been finished by now!” Andy replied before coming to a stop himself. Daisy stopped when he did and even took a few steps back to meet Andy where he stood. “go on then.” Was her only reply as she finally looked up to meet Andy's eyes. They looked almost sad as he cleared his throat to speak.  
“I’m sorry for being cross with you last night. It’s nothing you did wrong.” Andy stated before taking off his hat and awkwardly fiddling with it between his hands. “It’s just, there’s been something I wanted to ask you, only I wasn’t sure how. Seeing as we had such a good day, I thought maybe I might ask last night…only I sort of....I got scared.” Andy admitted before he stopped playing with his hat. While saying all of this he had been looking everywhere but at Daisy. He looked to the sky, his feet, her feet, the tree line at the distance. But now he was looking at her. He could feel himself freezing up as his heart pounded in his ears with nervousness. Would you like to go to the pictures with me?!” He blurted out quickly and more than likely much too loudly before he lost the nerve.   
He now found himself completely frozen as he awaited Daisy’s answer. Watching as her cold expression turned soft, then to confusion, and finally a smile spread across her cheeks.   
“Is that Andy? You just got scared of me? You don’t need to be! I wouldn’t have laughed at you or anything…I actually think that might be a fine idea. I haven’t been to see one in a long time.” Daisy replied before adding ‘And never with a man' to herself in her head . She felt butterflies fluttering in her stomach as the thought of going now. It was strange to think. She hadn’t thought too much about Andy before. She’d always found him attractive of course, but it wasn’t until recently when he’d begun going with her on walks, and staying with her when she was cleaning up at night that she’d started to become keen on him.  
“We shouldn’t tell the others though. Especially not Mrs.Patmore. you know how she likes to meddle, she won’t drop it if she knows.” Daisy insisted.   
“No of course not.” Andy agreed, unable to break the smile from his face now. He wasn’t sure what to feel himself. He was happy of course, as well as excited, and nervous and a little scared. And it was all thanks to Mr.Barrow. Andy had been wanting to ask Daisy to go somewhere with him for some time, but he’d been too nervous. Last night he thought he might have finally gotten over himself until Daisy had brought up the books. She seemed to value education. He knew that of course, but with her bringing it up it made it hard to forget that he couldn’t read.   
He’d gone up to his room feeling ashamed and spent hours trying to show himself before he’d thrown a book at him lamp making Thomas step in to check on him. It was thanks to Thomas then that Andy had the courage to turn around and ask. It was the promise that Thomas would teach him how to read. Now Andy thought perhaps he could have it all. He might learn to read and then Daisy would never know he couldn’t, and he’d be able to work on the farm like he’d wanted for so long. Things were looking up.   
Maybe he’d even marry and get a farm of his own…of course with that he was getting ahead of himself. 

“We’d better be getting back now I suppose. Let me know when your next free night is and I’ll see if I can pull some strings to get it off too.” Andy said, till smiling from ear to ear as he offered Daisy his arm to walk her back. Thankfully she took it. Her face bright red with blush.


	3. Chapter 3

(A/N: hope you guys are enjoying the story so far, and I hope you continue to enjoy it, please feel free to leave a review if you’ve got any comments, concerns, or are confused about anything )

“Okay. You’ve done it. You’ve asked. That’s the first step. And the hardest.. I hope.” Andrew told himself nervously as he looked into the mirror. He’d hoped asking Daisy to go to the pictures with him would then out well, and so it did. But now he had to figure out what to do next. He’d only been out with one girl before, and it hadn’t ended well. He’d been with girls before of course. He’d been out dancing, and drinking and women were always there to keep he and his friends company, sure. But that was all different than actually trying to court one.

The last girl he’d tried to see wound up running off with one of his best friends. The two had disappeared for over a week. Eventually they returned to the city only apparently his friend had refused to marry the girl. In distress she tried her lucky again with Andy, only by then the damage had been done. Andy wanted nothing to do with either her or his former friend after the betrayal.   
Andy still almost felt bad for her. He didn’t know what became of her after that, only that no one wanted her around anymore. He knew she lost her job, and he’d heard she’d had a rough time finding employment. Still there was little Andy could do to remedy any of that.  
Andy shook the thought out of his head. He’d bad suspicions about that girl to begin with. He just liked her so much he’d hoped he was wrong. Daisy wasn’t like that though. She was nothing like that. She was kind, and pretty, and intelligent, and passionate almost above anything.  
Now he had to actually go through with taking Daisy, and not scaring her away. That was the part he was unsure about. How were you even supposed to act? The last girl had been decently loose. She’d allowed Andy to kiss her and touch her and have a grand time. Daisy didn’t seem to be the type to take affection of such a degree do easily. And Andy wouldn’t expect her to either. Daisy was a good girl, respectable. He’d be surprised if she even allowed him a kiss on the cheek.  
Andy put on his outing hat and gave himself one last glance over before he walked out his room door. It’d been a week since he’d asked Daisy to go with him, and while they’d giving each other looks and had been unable to keep smiles off of their faces around each other, Daisy had still insisted they not tell anyone just yet. Andy couldn’t say he blamed her either.  
Everyone at Downton meant well, however everyone thought that they were right in their own way. Some of them could be a little pushy as well, and he didn’t want to face the embarrassment himself if he made himself a fool and it didn’t work out. He wanted to be as sure as Daisy did. It would be a good match though he thought. She. Was kind like himself, he’d always enjoyed her company and he’d thought she enjoyed his. And now it seemed he would be around Mr.Mason quite a bit, so he’d be seeing a lot of her anyway. On the other hand if it didn’t go well…well he didn’t really want to think on that too much.  
All that in mind, Andy gulped before he headed to meet Daisy outback like she agreed on .  
((((((  
“Where are you off too dressed so fine?” came the voice that stopped Daisy in her tracks on her way out the door that froze her in her place. She wasn’t dressed that fine she didn’t think. She was wearing her Sunday best that consisted of a dark blue frock with light blue trimming. Daisy turned slowly to see Mrs.Hughes standing with her arms crossed and an eyebrow raised as she stared Daisy down. Where do you think you’re off too at this hour?” she then asked. Daisy’s face turned red with flush. She was never a great liar. Or even a good one. Briefly Daisy even got annoyed at Mrs.Hughes. it wasn’t like it was very late at all. The other servants had only just ate dinner after all. Daisy could try to lie. Just as she’d done all week to Mrs.Patmore. something she knew her close friend and almost mother was aware of. But she wasn’t ready to tell the truth. At least, not to her. She didn’t want Mrs.Patmore to get her hopes up about anything when she herself wasn’t sure yet.   
Sure when Andy came around she got butterflies in her stomach . The same thing happened when she was younger with Mr.Barrow and look how that turned out. She’d had far too much experience in disappointment in her years to want to go repeating it. She’d be more cautious this time around. After all, Daisy had other things to attend too like her work or her studies. She didn’t need to get wrapped up in some boy that would lead nowhere. Even if Andy was kind and did seem promising.  
“I-I-" Daisy started off only to be cut off by Mrs.Hughes stern voice.  
“I wouldn’t think to lie if I were you Daisy.” Mrs.Hughes stated, her expression unwavering. Daisy bit her lip a little before walking closer to Mrs.Hughes so that she might whisper to her. She looked all around her before she began speaking to ensure there were no prying ears.  
“Andy’s asked me to the pictures!” she whisper exclaimed in excitement. “Can you believe it? He’s handsome and kind, and he asked me! Only I didn’t want anyone to know just yet..we’re not up to anything I swear it. I only didn’t want for Mrs.Patmore to get hopes up or for anyone else to put in their two cents. After all, we don’t know how it will end up. If it ends badly I’d rather the whole house not know” Daisy explained awkwardly as she continued glancing towards the door. Surely Andy was already waiting got her. He was probably just beginning to wonder whether or not she’d stood him up. She hoped not. Despite her being unsure about Andy, she didn’t want to ruin everything before their date had even started.  
Luckily as she explained it Daisy was able to see Mrs.Hughes expression soften into a small yet amused smile. “Oh Daisy….I can’t say I blame you. But let me warn you now, nothing stays secret for long around here. You go on then and I wish you luck…Andrew’s a nice young man.” Mrs.Hughes said before turning away and beginning to walk away. “I’ll be staying up though to ensure you both make it back timely.” She called as she made her way to Mr.Carson's office.  
With that, Daisy turned on her heel and was out the door.  
I’d thought you stood me up!” exclaimed Andy as he stood up from the barrel he’d seemed to make himself comfortable on. Daisy gave a sheepish smile.  
“Mrs.Hughes stopped me…she knows where we’re off to. I couldn’t lie to her! I just couldn’t. She won’t tell anyone anyhow. At least, not outside of Mr.Carson. and that’s if she tells him. She's kept things from him before.” Daisy explained as she made her way toward Andy who held his arm out to accompany her on the walk to the pictures. She very conveniently left out that this was before Mrs. Hughes and Mr.Carson were married.


	4. Chapter 4

(Hope you guys are enjoying it so far! Please review : )  
Daisy found herself unable to focus on the movie that played before her. She supposed it must have been good, everyone around her was laughing and smiling. Daisy found herself looking at the screen but not really watching it . She kept looking over to Andy out of the corner of her eye. She’d caught him looking back at her a few times. She wondered if he was actually paying attention to the movie himself.  
It wasn’t until the near end of the film that Daisy noticed Andy’s band resting on his knee. His fingers twitching awkwardly while he stared at the screen before them. She gave a small smile to herself before she slipped her hand into his and intertwined their fingers. She then leaned into him to whisper.   
“It’s a wonderful film Andy, I’m glad you’ve brought me.” She said quietly causing Andy to turn his head and look down into her eyes. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest. It was a high compliment from Daisy to say she liked something he did. He was so stupid with girls he hardly did the right thing. And he hadn’t had much help at it either. While he’d so far enjoyed the country life, he had to admit that there weren’t many gentlemen close to his age that he could call on for such things. He was too busy between the farm and Downton make many friends in the village, the other men among his coworkers consisted of Carson who was oblivious to any sort of romance going on around him, Mr.Bates who was much older and just didn’t tend to branch out into other people’s lives, and Thomas who preferred the romantic company of men.   
It was surprising to think that Andy might actually think of Thomas as friend still. Granted it hadn’t been terribly long since Thomas began helping him learn to read. Only a week even. Just he and Thomas had gotten quite close. Something he would have ordinarily scoffed at. It wasn’t that Andy cared who Thomas wanted to be romantic with, what Thomas did in private was for him to know. Only Andy also didn’t want anyone to think he himself was in that way. Though Thomas should know that by now. He was after all so far the only person aside from Daisy that knew he was going to the pictures with her. Of course, Thomas wasn’t the only one that knew he was keen on Daisy.   
He’d asked Mr.Bates before about advice on women, and old Bates had began asking if his questions were about Daisy. Andy had thought that Mr.Bates would have some sort of answer being older and supposedly wiser than himself just from experience and age. Not that Mr.Bates had been entirely helpful. All he had told Andy was that if a woman insisted she was right, then you’d best agree and move on to avoid a scuffle. Which thinking more on it with Daisy might actually be pretty good advice considering how worked up she could get about seemingly random things. Of course many times she got heated over things of importance, but sometimes it was just silly like the time she got into a week long fight with one of the maids because the new maid had dared suggest Daisy should Tie her apron different in the back.   
Though to be fair, he hadn’t thought Daisy liked that maid very much anyway. He himself had been on the receiving end of Daisy’s rage. Sometimes he would poke at her just a little to get her all riled up for his own amusement. Though he at least usually knew when to stop before it got too serious.   
“I can’t say I’ve been paying much attention to the film.” Andy replied softly leaving Daisy with a beaming grin on her face as she turned back to look at the film. She’d never had such a sweet experience with a man before. And she certainly didn’t think that such an experience would have been with Andy. Before he’d seemed like a typical city man with no more thought for his future than a child. Lately she’d begun to see another side of him. And to tell the truth, the more of it she saw, the more of it she liked.

)))))))))

Andy had walked closer to Daisy on the way back to the Abbey than he perhaps should have. He couldn’t help it though. The night had been a success, and wanted to stick close to Daisy while she was keen to be close to him. Now it was time to separate though. He knew that as they both stood in front of the back door staring at each other, her arm still held in his. “I’m not so sure I want to go back yet. I’ve had such a fine time with you. Surprising as that is.” Daisy said as she looked at the door. Of course she knew they couldn’t be out too long. Someone would notice.   
“Surprising? I must say that’s a bit harsh, I wasn’t surprised by having a nice time with you.” Andy teased as he knew that’s not what she meant. He shook his head and have a small sigh. “They’ll ask questions if they see us though. And either way I shouldn’t have you out too late. Mrs.Patmore would skin me alive and send me up to the Earl and Countess to dine on if she thought there’d been any funny business going on.” Andy added. As much as he wanted to keep Daisy out longer, all night if he had it his way, he knew he couldn’t. He wouldn’t want anyone thinking he’d been ungentlemanly with Daisy, and even more so he didn’t want anyone thinking bad of her. And also even though he’d grown used to both Daisy and Mrs.Patmore's moods, he was still just the slightest afraid of the aging cook.   
“I guess your right, but we’ll need to spend more time together soon…actually come to think of it Mr.Mosely has set up for me to have some tests. They’re official tests that will tell if I’ve truly mastered what I’ve been studying!” Daisy exclaimed excitedly as she grabbed both Andrew’s hands. “we’ll have a picnic for my break for lunch, Mrs.Patmore is going, and so is Mr.Mosely and Mr.Mason. I’d like very much if you would come as well. Even if we can’t be romantic together, I think seeing you would ease my mind a little after the first tests. Will you come? Please say yes.” Daisy asked happily before waiting for his reply with anticipation.  
“I would love to join your picnic. I’m sure they’d appreciate the extra hands with carrying everything as well.”Andy replied easily. Anything to keep Daisy happy and interested was worth to him now that he knew he had a shot with her.  
Daisy beamer before jumping up on her toes and giving Andy a kiss on the cheek. “you’ve made me sso happy tonight Andy! I don’t know how to thank you. We’d better be getting on then.” Daisy stated as she opened the door and slipped inside while Andy stood frozen and blushing and a smile as he pressed a band to his cheek.  
“I think I’ll wait out here a moment. Make it less suspicious.” Andy replied with an wink after he finally got over his shock, though he could tell his face was still flushed. “Goodnight Daisy. “ he said before reaching for the door to shut it behind her.

“I truly hope this won’t end.” He said quietly to himself as he leaned against the wall looking up at the sky .


End file.
